leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Whirl Cup
The Whirl Cup (Japanese: うずまきカップ Whirlpool Cup) is an -exclusive tournament between specialists held once every three years. s from all over the come to the Whirl Islands in the Johto region to compete. Trainers register for the Whirl Cup in Inland City on Blue Point Isle, but the competition itself is held in Scarlet City on Red Rock Isle. The Whirl Cup was featured from Octillery The Outcast to The Perfect Match!. Tradition Since ancient times, the Whirl Islands have been home to many different , and the fierce battles seen during the competition represent the s' love and appreciation for these Pokémon. All the islands in the archipelago prepare months in advance for the competition. Celebrations are often held on each island. The Whirl Cup is probably the biggest attraction to the Whirl Islands. A spiral sea shell, either red or blue, is the symbol for the Whirl Cup. The legend It is said that long ago the Sea Heroes (Japanese: 海の勇者 Heroes of the Sea; also called Water Pokémon Alpha Omega) were expert . They lived under the sea and understood the hearts of aquatic Pokémon. In addition to earning a powerful Mystic Water pendant, the winning Trainers of the Whirl Cup earn this same prestigious title. The rituals associated with the competition are considered vital and kept alive to this day. They are taught by , the Sea Priestess, who wields the Great Sea Spirit Sapphire, which supposedly enables communication between Water-type Pokémon and humans. Opening ceremony Maya begins the Whirl Cup by evoking the Sea Spirit Union, which brings together the energy from all Water-type Pokémon. Closing ceremony After six days of battling, Maya presents a Mystic Water pendant to the winning Trainer and declares him or her a new Sea Hero. The Whirl Cup ends when Maya says the following words: "O, Great Sea Spirit and past Heroes of the Sea, continue to watch over the Whirl Cup competition and safeguard the harmony of all humans and Pokémon alike." Competition The Whirl Cup is divided into two parts: the preliminary rounds and the final rounds, also known as the World Cup Competition. Preliminary rounds The preliminary rounds weed out inexperienced Trainers; only 64 contestants can progress to the final rounds. In this way, the qualifying rounds are not considered part of the actual competition. The number of preliminary rounds depends on the total number of contestants, and take place in several different small stadiums, on a combination of land and water battlefields. Final rounds The final rounds are all held in the Whirl Cup Colosseum. This part of the Whirl Cup consists of six days of continuous battling. First round The sudden-death opening matches last for two days. Trainers choose one Pokémon each and the winner is decided when the opponent's Pokémon is unable to battle. Second and third rounds The winners of the first round are shuffled and randomly paired for the second round, where each Trainer is allowed to use two Pokémon. The first Trainer to knock out both opposing Pokémon is deemed the winner of the match. 16 Trainers advance to the third round, where the battles continue in a similar fashion as the second round. The victors move on to the semifinals. Semifinals and final The semifinals of the Whirl Cup are essentially the fourth and fifth rounds. It is unknown how many Pokémon are used in these rounds and the final, although Trainers most likely use three. Known competitors In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=漩渦列島大賽 Whirlpool Cup |de=Strudel-Cup |es=Copa Remolino |fr=Tournoi Tourbillon |it=Coppa Vortice |ko= Soyongdori Cup |pl=Puchar Wirów Puchar Wiru |pt_br=Copa Redemoinho }} Category:Johto competitions de:Strudel-Cup es:Copa Remolino fr:Tournoi Tourbillon it:Coppa Vortice ja:うずまきカップ